Sacrifices
by LauraHannah90
Summary: With the confrontation with the Volturi imminent, there is a sense of weariness and vulnerability surrounding the guests at the Cullen household. Benjamin and Tia sneak away for one night to talk about the sacrifices they're making.


_One thing that I often find is that the minor characters within the fandom don't get very much attention. And so when I saw the "We're not vegetarians" fanfiction contest (by Twilight Novel Novice) I decided I'd write about Benjamin and Tia during Breaking Dawn as they're assisting the Cullens :)_

_I hope you all like this. It seems to have been a long time since I've written a piece of fanfiction. I guess studying A levels takes up so much time!_

_If I don't speak to you all before, have a very happy Christmas :)_

* * *

The night was slowly growing colder and with each degree that the temperature shifted, the atmosphere within the Cullen household grew steadily more agitated. They all knew what accompanied the snowy weather.

On this particular evening, the sky seemed to weigh heavily with snow. Sooner or later, it would fall thick and fast, settling upon the ground with its unique flakes in a way that coated the landscape with an image prettier than ever seen before.

And yet, although the elements were his friend, Benjamin found himself fearing this flurry of un-fallen snow in the air.

He stood by the window, trying to ignore the strong sense of union that was happening around him. Anticipation was a dominant emotion in the room but Benjamin tried to shrug it off in a way that would possibly comfort him.

It felt strange to be standing in this house, in a room with unfamiliar people, preparing to sacrifice your life for the well-being of an immortal little girl and her family. She had been desirably cute however, the kind that stole your heart when you noticed her innocence and vulnerability in those large brown eyes.

"Ben?"

He spun around at the sound of his name, to see Tia standing right behind him. Her hand was reaching out to gently touch him, coming to rest comfortingly on his shoulder.

Staring at her beautiful face, he looked deep into her red eyes. Around here, Ben had been used to seeing golden eyes, but he couldn't even compare the beauty of Tia's to a vegetarian. Although their life held the morality that he aspired to hold, he didn't think he could sacrifice the beauty Tia's crimson eyes held when he stared into them.

"Let's go outside," he whispered, nudging his head in the direction of the door.

Gripping her hand tightly, Ben directed her outdoors and into the cool air. He could feel the wind on his skin but it didn't effect him.

"This way." He pulled Tia farther away from the house, wanting the privacy that the collection of trees provided. He could feel the snow coming; he knew that, soon, it wouldn't be long until they came, bringing their threats and possibly an army that would destroy them all.

"We can't go too far," Tia reminded him. "The wolves."

"As if we could forget. Can't you smell them, still?" Ben wrinkled his nose in disgust, and continued to guide Tia through the trees.

The branches hung low, scraping their heads as they walked at particularly slow speed through the hidden area. The smell of forest, the scent of moss and dew, engulfed them in their own secret circle. It felt good to be putting some distance between them and their acquaintances. It'd been a long time since they'd had time, just for themselves.

"Come deeper with me," he whispered again.

"Where is it that we're going?"

"Anywhere."

He picked up their speed, walking faster and faster until they broke into a run. Some of the branches snagged on their clothing, making tiny tears in the fabric and loosened some of the stitching. When Ben was happy with the destination, they finally came to a halt.

"This is very pretty," Tia admired, looking around at the small meadow.

The trees circled around them, isolating them in their own wall of privacy. Faintly, they could both hear the music of water trickling hurriedly over the rocks. The air was heavy but the atmosphere lighter now they were out in the open, away from the others.

"Why don't we go over here?"

Tia reached out towards Ben, taking hold of his olive coloured hand in hers; her long delicate fingers wrapped around Ben's sturdy hand, strong and supporting, as she guided him toward the sound of the water.

When she saw the water clumsily falling over the rocks, the peep-hole moonlight reflecting as it stumbled; Tia stared in awe at the image. It differed profusely from the sand dunes and incredibly piercing sunlight that they were accustomed to in Egypt.

Tia slipped off her shoes, wiggling her bare toes, freshly painted by her new friend, Senna, using Rosalie's collection of nail polish, and dipped her foot into the cool water. She lifted her knee length skirt a couple of inches higher, just so the splashes didn't wet the material.

"It's rather pleasant."

She smiled, her white teeth encouraging Ben to take off his shoes, as well. Ben grinned lazily, joining her at the side of the stream. He entwined one of his legs around hers, hitching up his trousers so their legs could touch, skin to skin.

"You seem to be fairly distracted," Tia mused aloud. Reaching out his hand, Ben came to rest it on top of hers, tracing the lines of her skin. "Are you scared?"

He sighed deeply, admitting vulnerability with the only person he could let his guard down with. Even with Amun and Kebi, he found himself on edge, feeling the need to impress. "A little, I must admit," he said. "I trust Bella's abilities to keep us safe and yet I find myself doubting what will become of us afterwards. I am beginning to fear our future."

His eyes seemed to settle on the rippling of the water. Under his manipulation, it seemed to change course, creating a new pattern of which the water could follow. Tia's feet traced the new path.

"Amun is not comfortable in remaining here," Ben stated.

"And you?"

"I want to help the family but I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you will never lose me, in life or death, we will remain together."

Ben turned to look at Tia, red eyes on red eyes. They had not found it appropriate to begin hunting animals. As much as they wanted to protect the family and to help them survive, their lifestyle was not to their liking. Especially with the battle impending, both Ben and Tia had found it absurd to change their diet and fight their bloodlust at a time when their strength was strongly relied on.

"You are my strength," Ben said quietly, leaning closer to press a tender kiss against Tia's temple.

"I'm finding myself becoming attached to the girl. She is so very pretty."

"She is. Edward and Bella are very lucky to have such a daughter."

"Which is why we are still here. To help protect the innocent. It would be a tragedy to see such a lovely girl suffer."

Ben let his lips curve. "Do you know that I love you, Tia? I find it hard to think of what will happen. You say we shall stay together, which I want to believe, but I am fearful that we shall be separated in those final moments."

Tia slowly nodded her head, curving her body to nestle calmly in the crook of Ben's arm, burying herself in the comfort that he provided.

"I know that you love me, as I love you. I admire you for putting aside our life to assist a family in need. It makes you admirable and incredibly worthy. It makes my love for you deepen."

Ben turned slightly, lifting his feet out of the water to rest them on the grassy ground. By twisting his body, it allowed him to pull Tia into him and onto his lap. Their bodies together stirred something inside of them, a feeling of loss and grief in preparation of the events that were to follow.

Tia leant in to press her lips against his. She was gentle and loving, whereas he was feeling unsure. His emotions were completely divided between feeling confident towards this strong array of vampires who had gathered to help and to feel uncertain about the possible losses they would suffer. It was a strange thought process, to feel guilt about doubts.

"We will manage. You are incredibly talented, as are many that are here."

Tia closed her eyes and inhaled the familiar scent of Ben's body. It was sweet but musky, masculine and strong, certain. His hair smelt of the salty ocean where they had bathed together two days previously. His lips vaguely smelt of the blood they had devoured earlier that day.

"As long as I am with you," he said breathily.

"You are always with me." She raised her hand to rest it against the place where his heart was still, unbeating. "It will do you well to remember that." Smiling, with the twinkle clear in her eye, she bent her head to place a delicate kiss where her hand was just resting. "Be strong, be ready and be careful; that is all we can do."

Her lips opened to allow Ben to breathe into her mouth. There was a fearless passion that was holding them together, pushing them closer. There was something oddly satisfying about being here, together, in a strange place when their existences were under threat.

"Do you remember when we married?" Ben asked quietly.

Of course she did. It wasn't a traditional human ceremony, nor was it anything particularly extravagant in comparison to other weddings they had attended, human or otherwise.

With the wind blowing curtains of sand around them, their skin glistening with the rays of the sun, they had announced their love for each other and made their promises to each other, Amun, Kebi and their three vampire acquaintances.

"I do." Tia smiled, burying her head into Ben's arm, smelling the raw scent of his body.

Ben gave her a gentle squeeze. "It was a magical day."

"It was," Tia agreed.

"Throughout our existence, we've only had few… friends." Ben thought back to the handful of vampires he had met along his way, keeping himself at a distance for fear of being used for the powers he held. "I feel we have made some more, in these past few weeks. It's somewhat comforting to know that we could recall on these people to protect us, if ever the occasion aroused."

"Or perhaps as guests to invite to another wedding?" Tia's eyes sparkled. "Is that not what you were insinuating?"

"I was merely thinking that it would be a much more enjoyable experience to socialise with these kind people on better circumstances. Our renewal of vows may be that perfect opportunity. After all, it was so very long ago."

"Are you telling me that you've forgotten?"

Tia smiled wider. Her perfect teeth aligned against her delicate lips. That very same smile had been the one that had grinned at him in the temperatures of Egypt; on the sandy landscape where they had declared there love.

Ben leant in to kiss her once more, resting his chin on the glossiness of her midnight hair.

"I could never forget that day."

"I must say, I am pleased."

Tia lifted her feet out of the river, drawing her wet legs up onto the ground so she could sit closer to Ben. She leaned into him further, allowing him to hover over her. It was comforting, protective.

"Do you not think we should return?"

Ben shrugged dismissively. "I am enjoying our company together. They won't miss us."

Looking up at the patched gaps in the canopy of trees above them, Tia's eyes remained fixated on the moon above them. It was sparkling, shimmering, crystal clear. With its power, it seemed to have pushed its way through any clouds that were hovering there.

"I love you, Benjamin. Remember, be strong, be ready and be careful; that is all we can do."

"I know," Ben said, following Tia's eye line and staring intently at the moon too. He was scared of loosing her but there was nothing else he could do. He only hoped they'd prepared enough, that they were safe. Whispering quietly, he agreed, "that is all we can do."

* * *

_It was quite odd writing a romantic scene for a couple we hardly know anything about. In some ways, it was nice to see another relationship functioning. I can't imagine other couples and families going about the process without taking precautions and saying goodbye to their loved ones. I'm sure they all must have been feeling the same; scared._

_Thanks for reading. If you could review with your thoughts, that'd be great :)_


End file.
